DanceMatt
by ainzeltinsel
Summary: Matt tries to persuade Mello to play video games with him.


"Christ…" a young teen cursed as he dragged a huge stack of thick dust-encrusted books from the library to his room. He knew being the best was going to be hard. He just didn't think the difficulty would be physical. A heavy boot-clad foot swung out to kick a slightly worn looking door open. The name "Mello" was crudely carved in the centre, acting as a plaque of recognition to tell the rest of the Wammy's kids to keep clear. The teen to which the commemoration belonged glanced at it as he strode past into his room. He smiled to himself as he remembered how it came about. He and his friend Matt had gotten a little crazy that day…. It was a long time ago now. With a grunt, the stack of literacy thudded onto a creaking desk, showering its surroundings with ancient dust. Not only were the books old, but also Mello tended not to clean. His room now smelt of the same vague and familiar smell that Wammy's library held, as books spilled their way onto every surface. Mello sighed. As eager as he was to beat Near, another day of relentless study was not a prospect Mello looked forward to. He'd rather hand-polish his rival's toys than have to study again. But he knew it was worth it to beat that frustrating little albino. Leaning against his desk, he stared aimlessly out of the window, realising he suddenly had a huge craving for chocolate. Mello sat at his desk chair and pulled out the bottom desk drawer. The rosary swinging gently from his neck would come in handy here. Sliding it off carefully, he pushed it against the bottom of the drawer. A soft click revealed the comforting scent of bitter dark chocolate in a false bottom. Mello picked up one of the bars and bit down hard, relishing the instant release and gratification the earthily bitter taste brought to his sense. Breathing out slowly, he heard a familiar sound outside his door. Matt's feet were slumping their way down the hallway. Mello laughed and shook his head, blonde hair swaying with the movement. Matt always seemed to know when Mello had a break in studying, and was almost always instantly at his door.  
"Yo, Mello." Said person called. He was barefoot, with a striped shirt, baggy from so much wearing, hanging over his jeans. A shock of bright orange goggles could be seen poking their way through Matt's red hair. But for once, there was no games console. Mello turned in response, and in noticing this, frowned.  
"Matt." He said, leaning his elbows back against the desk.  
"Come to my room." The redhead beckoned. He was clearly picking up some of Mello's attitude.  
"Matt, I'm studying." He said, motioning to his own personal library. Matt didn't even glance at them, choosing instead to roll his eyes and sulk against Mello's doorframe.  
"But you clearly aren't right now." He sighed. Mello began to disagree but Matt cut him off.  
"I'll steal you some extra chocolate, Mello. Seriously. Its just I got this new…. er…. game… but it kind of needs two people to play." Matt rubbed his neck, eyes glued to the floor. Mello's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"What game?" he asked critically. Matt was usually eager to share every detail of his new electronic purchases. This was just weird.  
"Dude, come see." He said, motioning for Mello to follow him. Mello moaned in exasperation, throwing his head back toward the ceiling. He hauled himself up and after Matt who was already on his way to his own room.  
"Fine, but you owe me far more than chocolate Matt." He huffed as he walked into Matt's room. The room was just as messy as Mello's, but here it was games and consoles that crept from every corner, consuming the floor. But Mello noticed something new amongst the junk. His eyes widened in disbelief. No way. If Matt thought for one minute he was doing that…  
"Well?" Matt said, already on top of one of his new purchases. His white, shiny, PVC, arrow motif mats. His dance mats.  
"No." Mello said, backing away. "No fucking way Matt!" He was almost at the door when Matt grabbed him by the hand and led him toward the second mat.  
"Please, Mello. I'll do absolutely anything you want."  
"Matt there is nothing you could ever do to make up for this!" Mello said pouting and throwing his hands towards the new dance mats. Matt's face cracked into a grin.  
"Oh, I'm sure there is." He said to Mello suggestively. His hand wove into Mello's, pulling him towards him. And arm snaked its way around his slender waist and he could feel the blonde flush.  
"…" Mello sighed and crossed his arms, frowning in indifference. Matt laughed at kissed the burning cheek.  
"Fine then, lets just do this." Matt whispered a celebratory _"yes!"_ to himself, and manoeuvred the mat to set up the game. He thought he'd go easy on an already peeved Mello, and set it to easy mode. Mello was still hunched with his arms crossed on the centre of his mat. His eyes shifted to the screen.  
"… At least pick a decent song." He huffed. Matt kept rifling through the song list, with Mello watching out of the corner of his eye. His boot slammed down on Matt's dance mat as he saw a song he liked.  
"Mello that song sucks!" Matt whined, cursing Mello's choice. It was his least favourite song. Mello laughed.  
"I can't help the fact you have the music taste of a three year old." He said with an evil grin fixed on his face. Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up Mello." He said trying to keep a straight face. But glancing at a rather manic looking Mello made him crack up. The game interrupted their momentary hilarity with the synthesised noise of a crowd cheering. "So. You know what you're doing right?" Matt clearly doubted Mello's abilities with a dance mat.  
"Duh, Matt. I'm not that dumb, or I certainly wouldn't be here." Mello shook his head, smiling at Matt's underestimation. He was still slouched in the centre of his mat, looking about as ready to dance as a giraffe is to swim. Mello's song choice blared its way through the speakers and the two followed the multi-coloured arrows that flashed on-screen. Matt, as would be expected, got every single one, and sure of his victory glanced over to see how Mello was doing. His arms were still crossed, but his face looked stern with sheer concentration. He was clearly trying his best. Matt smiled to himself. It was good to see Mello do something other than study. Especially if it meant he got to send more time with him. He missed Mello these days. He missed the faint smell of chocolate that lingered on his skin, the way his golden hair shone in the light as it fell across his azure eyes. He missed the feel of wooden beads against his chest, and the empty chocolate wrappers around his pillow. Matt got the feeling he craved Mello the way he coveted his precious chocolate, adamant that nothing else would hit the spot. Snapping back out of his daydream, Matt found he had missed a few arrows. Mello can't have gotten too many he thought to himself. But as he glanced at Mello's score, he was shocked to find he was miles ahead of Matt. Mello himself, clearly enjoyed the dance mats more than he had let on, now dancing in time to the music, while hitting all the arrows that the same time. Matt tried his hardest to catch up, but Mello still strode ahead, and for the first time ever, beat Matt at his own game. Matt cursed as the electronic crowed cheered again, praising Mello's victory. Matt looked over to the blonde, and was transfixed. Mello hadn't even realised the game had stopped and was still dancing away to himself, and singing a continuation to the lyrics of the song chosen. Matt laughed. He thought Mello might enjoy the dancing, but he never thought he would get this hooked.  
"So, I guess it wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?" Matt said grinning. Mello's eyes snapped open, and he instantly resumed his nonchalance stance. He couldn't help his face from blushing Matt's favourite hue of pink.  
"Yeah, I guess it wasn't _too_ bad." Mello said, trying his best to sound bored. Matt wrapped his arms around him again. This is what he had craved. Mello was back in his arms, with out being dragged into it with a book pushing its way between them. Matt smiled and pulled Mello closer, pushing his head into the corner of Mello's neck. He drew a line of kisses from the blonde's collarbone to his jaw, relishing the light fragrance of Mello's favourite chocolate. Mello giggled and pulled Matt's arms even tighter. He had missed Matt too. The way his hair brushed against his neck and made him tingle, the cool plastic of his goggles, the feel of his lips against his flushing skin and the way Matt seemed to be able to persuade him to do anything. Like dance. If anyone had heard Mello had been dancing, they would never have believed it. Mello was the most renowned and feared kid in school. Even the new kids knew to stay well clear, thanks to the many kids who had already had the misfortune to have a run in with Mello. Matt was the only one to see this side of him. And he loved him for it. The two remained entwined in each other's arms. It had been too long.  
"Hey, Mello." Matt mumbled, muffled by Mello's hair.  
"Yeah?" Mello whispered. He was always so relaxed with Matt.  
"You know, you don't have to study this much. We haven't seen each other in weeks."  
"Sure we have—" Mello began.  
"I don't just mean in class. I mean like this. Like _us_ again." Matt hugged Mello to put emphasis on the "us".  
"I guess so. But I have to beat that stupid little brat Near." Mello complained. Matt contemplated this for a moment.  
"But, Dude. You already have." Mello's brow furrowed.  
"Since when?" he asked. Matt smiled.  
"Well, he's a creep. You, " Matt said, "are sexy." Mello smiled and turned to face Matt.  
"Yeah… I guess you're right there."  
"You bet I am. You're not the one who has to listen to what the girls in our class gush on about you." Matt said, jealousy tainting his voice. Mello looked surprised.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"I always thought they hated me." Mello said, in genuine disbelief.  
"Who could? Anyway," Matt said, changing the subject, "another game?" he grinned. Mello looked at the fluorescent screen.  
"Prepared to be thrashed my friend."


End file.
